


【菲翔】以沙封岸

by Tomates



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomates/pseuds/Tomates
Summary: *又名“欺骗人类翔太郎自己是纯真善良人鱼族的小恶魔菲利普其实是塞壬海妖这件事”。*参考了魟鱼（别名魔鬼鱼wwwww）的生殖行为。
Relationships: Philip/Hidari Shoutarou
Kudos: 18





	【菲翔】以沙封岸

起初是因为风，有风流淌在地板上。像雪被压断树枝那样簌簌，像阳光灌入丛林那样细密，从很是遥远的地方而来，丝丝缕缕地潜进海边这座窄小的屋子。  
翔太郎听到了有人倒地的声音。他的睡眠一向不是那么深，即便在最深层的梦里，一旦听到什么响动也依旧会很快醒来。一种说不清道不明的心悸感油然而生——就好像未知的命运一直以来都躲藏在他心脏的橱柜里，现在翻了个身醒来了，接着就开始敲击柜门。  
当年初见的时候，大叔只是抬眼一看就拒绝了他的拜师请求，并且说：“你不适合做一个侦探。”  
总是习惯一头扎进渔网里的海豚，是无论如何也当不了一名救生员的。如果连摒弃好奇、远离探究，永远保持客观冷静的态度站在事件之外看待问题都做不到的话，那么他迟早会毁掉事件以及他自己。  
就在此刻，他终于遇到了这样一个艰难的选择，究竟应不应该开门出去，插手在深夜里发生的这件闲事呢？  
有断断续续的呻吟声从门外传来，牵引着他的手指不断动弹。  
几乎是在同一时间，闹钟响了，他应该起来检查灯塔的运作情况了。特意带来的时钟弄出的声响很大，尤其是在这种深而冷的夜里。刺耳的铃声让翻卷的浪花都变得更加苍白，扑上海滩的动作也少了几分干脆，拍打声既无力又倦怠，如同失眠的人。  
翔太郎立刻按下了开关。头顶那唯一的一盏电灯亮了起来，暖黄的光芒渐次铺开，好像蛋黄流心一样缓慢地散在他的脸上。翔太郎不太适应地伸手遮住双眼，灯光便从手指缝隙里漏进瞳孔，催促着他从睡梦中赶快清醒过来。他半坐起身，甩了甩脑袋，随手捡了件外套抱起一顶帽子就打开了门。  
果然有人倒在沙滩上。  
月色给那人的轮廓镀上了一层朦胧的柔光，叫人看不真切。这种时候贸然靠近会发生什么事情都是无法预知的，会有什么样的后果更是无人知晓的。在这种荒冷的夜晚，潮水正要上涨的时刻，孤寂的半岛边缘，谁会相信倒在那里的是一个单纯的无辜路人呢？  
但是翔太郎从来不会预先去假设什么。在他的眼里，总是应该先救人的。  
海潮逐渐拉高了自己的身姿，就像是和着音乐轻缓地把身躯节节抬起的蛇，即便尚未露出淬了毒的獠牙，也会让人不由自主地感到毛骨悚然。翔太郎咬着牙冲进了潮水里，在一片模糊之中摸索到了那个人的手臂。他伸出两手穿过对方腋下，使出力气将人提了起来。  
好重……！令人意想不到的重量加持在手腕上，差点让他俯身跌进海里，从此两条性命徘徊在此不得安宁。幸亏在来之前经过了大叔的地狱式训练，这般重量多少还在可以接受的范围之内。  
也不管对方还能不能听见他的声音，在搬动这个人的同时，翔太郎就开始了惯常的絮絮叨叨。他本来就是个闲不住嘴的人，来这里三个月，连任务目标的影子都没见着，还整天只能跟自己的影子进行对话，更是被折磨得紧了。话痨的欲望蓬勃生长，从生命的美好讲到家庭的意义，从雷锋精神讲到人生哲学，从侦探所讲到他自己的美学追求，到最后已经搞不清楚究竟是要劝人珍惜生命回头是岸，还是要给对方安利他所追求的硬汉之道了。一通絮叨下来，不知不觉间连预备一直喝到月底的饮用水都被他拿来作洗澡水烧开了。  
“啊……这也太糟糕了。”  
日常所需的净水较为匮乏，需要到很远的城镇上去购买然后运回来，所以平时他都是能省则省的。只有在平时需要进入灯塔的时候他才会谨慎地烧水洗手，并且换上专门的工作套装。至于洗澡，那就是比较奢侈的享受了，只有在兴致足够高的时候他才敢浪上一次。  
“算了，反正等下还要进塔，我跟你一块洗上一次算了。”他干脆脱了衣服，端着水盆进了淋浴间。  
说是淋浴间，其实也就是在小屋外头临时搭建的一个塑料棚，仅仅是用不透明的白色塑料布罩在竹制骨架上造出来的。别说没有安个灯的位置了，连多余的人都没地塞。翔太郎只好把帘子半开着，强忍住羞耻之意，摸瞎往那个疑似深夜投海自杀的人还有自己身上泼了两下，随意搓了搓身上积下来的灰尘，快速地把自己抹干净，接着就准备帮对方擦拭身体。  
在他刚刚触及一片温凉的同时，肩膀上就感受到了一股不小的力道。  
“他挂到我身上来了？”甚至还没来得及想更多，那两只细腻柔滑的手臂就把他的脖颈圈了起来。上半身是与人类别无二致的肌肤，只是触感更加的令人着迷，翔太郎情不自禁地伸出手掌按在了那人的腰际——又是一片温凉。  
“那是我的鳞片。”有些低沉冷淡的嗓音响了起来，“很抱歉，你救的只是一条人鱼，并不是什么可疑人士。当然，我也并不准备自杀。”  
“咦？啊……啊？！”  
手臂缓缓地收紧，这让两人之间的距离变得越来越小。翔太郎的头发还没擦过，发丝一滴一滴地渗着水，落到菲利普的舌尖上。他紧闭起眼，舌面上卷把发丝吃进嘴里，汲取着哪怕只有一丁点的淡水。来到额头，顺着鼻尖往下，他拼命地吮去翔太郎皮肤上残留的水汽，亲吻着翔太郎还带着热汽的脸颊。  
“你等等等等，等一等！你在干嘛！”翔太郎头疼地扶住前额，“而且在突然袭击之前起码先报上自己的名字吧？”  
“嗯？奇怪的习俗。初次见面，你可以叫我‘菲利普’。”他停顿了一下，似乎是在等翔太郎消化信息，接着继续道，“显而易见，我需要补充能量。”  
“那也不能这么补充啊！你，你放开我，我去给你拿桶来。”  
“淡水对我的作用微乎其微，我所需要的成分较为复杂，目前看来，你是最佳的选择。”  
“什么叫我是最佳的选择？！你敢不敢把话说清楚一点啊！”  
自称是人鱼的菲利普长长地叹了口气，忽然钳住翔太郎的两肋用力将他压到身下，声音依旧没什么起伏：“看来用行动让你知晓现状才是最快的方法。请做好准备，我要开始了。”  
“到底是要做好什么准备啊？？？喂——！”

人类的皮肉，植物的茎叶，一样的幼嫩娇弱。只消用不那么锋利甚至只是平滑程度的指甲刮挠几下，就会让表皮变色，一层一层地，汁液从最里头渗透出来，吮吸上一口，就是满嘴的回甘。它们唯一不同的地方或许就在于颜色，人类一成不变的红与白，好看过植物的千奇百怪。  
刚刚接受过冲洗的皮肤如同雨林里盖满落叶的地面，松软绵密，容易破坏。  
菲利普曾见过海底深渊附近居住的八脚巫师，以种种奇异的生物做着危险的实验，制造出丑陋的、凶恶的、强大的、惊悚的、令人战栗的怪物们。即便拥有力量，却也无法得到与其力量相匹配的地位，因为它们生来低贱，甚至只配作为实验品存在。巫师喜爱提取它们的零件或是体液入药，以榨干每一个生命的所有可用价值为前提，把它们生的希望吊在它们的头颅顶上，让它们有志气可活。最后，再以最残忍的方式剥夺它们的一切，甚至包括那错误诞生的灵魂。强横如那些被制造出来危险品都逃不过被玩弄至死的命运，那么像这么弱小的人类又如何能逃过？假如他们原本就身在海底，事到如今究竟还有多少性命得以保存呢？  
这般脆弱的躯壳，与孕育他们、生养他们的陆地又有何区别？贫瘠的浅薄的土地总是容易点燃烽火狼烟，富饶的丰厚的土地总是遭受反复的挖掘与掩埋，千疮百孔，一块已经烂透了的容器，一个松松垮垮的空壳。没有人会看好注定坏掉的玩具的未来，同样的，也没有人会预设一个好的结果去等待过程自我修复。 陆地、人类……都是终究会被淘汰被放弃的存在，即便是遭到毁灭也撑不过转瞬之间。  
海洋是不一样的，它自有它的应变：它容忍，允许自己的领域内发生任何的冲突甚至是厮杀；它伪装，常常表现出一副风平浪静的样子；它易怒，千斤海水翻过身来，庞然覆落，裹挟着电闪雷鸣来湮灭一切；它温柔，乐于抚慰身处角落不甚显眼的那些沙草鱼虾，平等地对待生活在它躯体之内的所有生命体……从来不会逆来顺受。因此，也只有海洋及活在其中的生命体才能够延续到遥远的未来。  
陆地与海洋的冲突一直都存在，只不过海洋里还有种族保持着理性，而陆地一贯坚持隐瞒与疏通的政策，这才没有让暗地里的这些矛盾被摆到明面上。然而在许多海洋生命体的眼中，陆地，乃至陆上的统治者人类，都不过是他们的囊中之物，迟早会落入他们的掌控之中。  
不如——现在就将其支配。  
来自深海的捕食者露出了他的獠牙。

察觉到不妙的时候已经晚了，翔太郎只来得及避过獠牙的袭击，却没有逃过尖锐指甲的狩猎。菲利普的动作很快，沿着翔太郎胸膛上早先被他自己搓出来的红痕一路向下，刚刚好破开皮肤表层，把丝丝血迹给逼了出来。  
些许刺痛让翔太郎下意识压了下眉头，不由自主地后退一步。两人一起失去了平衡，上半身倒在沙滩上，下半身仍留在“淋浴间”里。月光切割开了两个世界，一部分因过分裸露而羞恼不已，另一部分因私密阴暗而松了口气。  
“你在感到庆幸？”菲利普趴在翔太郎的身上，眨了眨眼睛。一旦有什么疑问他就好像一定要问出来一样，如同一个停不下来的报警器，催人命得紧。  
“……闭嘴。”翔太郎歪过头去，只要还没有整个赤身裸体地暴露在外，他就还能欺骗自己处境尚可，没有超出他的底线。  
据说人鱼的肉是有毒的，倒是没有听说过他们的指甲也带有毒素。受了伤的地方已经没再渗血，但是那种疼痛仍然残留在胸前，微微有些麻痹。他使劲抬了抬手臂，却发现自己已经没有什么力气，连这样简单的动作都没有办法做到了。“喂，你对我做了什么，为什么我动不了了！”  
“左翔太郎，我给过你我的名字！”菲利普磨了磨口中的尖牙，一口咬上他的耳垂，把那块软肉含进嘴里仔细研磨，就像蚌娘对待她的珍珠那样细致且不厌其烦。  
“痛……！”  
“我有控制好分寸，你不要再吵了！”菲利普放过了他的耳朵，转而堵住他的嘴巴。  
如此吵闹的人类，与记忆里的一切事物都发生了冲撞。菲利普的过去总是充斥着游荡的鱼群和静穆的珊瑚群落，深埋于海底泥沙之中的宝船以及在其中穿梭不定四处徘徊的幽灵，无尽的蓝到发黑的海水，还有夜幕下默然伫立的礁石与孤岛。似乎他的生命碑石上生来就刻着名为“安静”的符文，没有一丝一毫多余的声音敢来打搅他。  
与眼前的景象是那么的不同。  
人类的躯体柔软又温暖，就那样摆在夜风里，盛在沙石之上。满目的红与白，血丝、嘴唇、皮肤、牙齿，太过明亮，几乎有些刺眼。暗夜的色彩依旧和记忆里同样浓重，却因为这个人而平白多了一分跃动。他喋喋不休，根本学不会闭嘴少言。  
把自己的舌尖咬破，让毒素流出一点，混合在口液之中接触到整个口腔，就可以叫这个人暂时没办法出声说话。要控制住獠牙的力道，不能咬坏他，要轻轻地，好像嬉闹玩耍那样啃动他的皮肤。不可以从中间开始品尝，只能从侧边慢慢地往里，要尽量做得细致、周到。族群里有一种说法是从脖颈开始会比较好，但是这也很考验忍耐力，因为人类那个地方的血管太脆弱了，皮肤又那么的纤薄，实在是不推荐新手尝试，那样对人对己都会是一种煎熬。不过菲利普对自己感到很自信，立刻就兴冲冲地舔上了翔太郎的脖子。  
在这个时候，菲利普表现得一点也不像个猎食者，反而像是一只好奇的海豚。他的鼻尖抵住翔太郎的颈窝，蹭来蹭去的，找寻着最适合下口的位置。要把皮肉吸住，含进两片唇瓣里，稍加吮吻。这个时候对方往往会开始呻吟，或高或低，菲利普认为翔太郎应该属于后者，果不其然，在他这么做的时候，他听到了翔太郎从喉咙里发出来的小声闷哼，细细的，带着那么点纵容的意味。实际上应该被解读成无可奈何的意思的，只是被菲利普擅自曲解为可以更加过分，可以要得更多。  
把翔太郎翻过来做应该会更好。不乐意再一一遵循他人的教诲，菲利普自行开发出了新的食用方法。嗅闻着深埋于背部厚实的肌肉之下那些暗自涌动的血液的香气，菲利普悄悄地咽了一下，近乎露骨地把獠牙亮出来，明晃晃地晒在月光底下。口液从獠牙的尖端滴落，将将被扣在皮肤上，随着尖利的獠牙一起移动，在背部留下一条透明流光的通路。所有的说不清道不明的食欲和冲动都被凝聚在这些闪亮亮的东西里了。  
可他不会吃掉翔太郎的，那样也太浪费了。  
啃咬近似于糅合，是把猎物的气息与自己融为一体的重要步骤之一。把他整个人都浸透在你的气息之中吧，族群里的那些家伙总是会这么说，这样他就完完全全是你的所有物了。  
现在，你可以开始品尝了。  
交尾器悄无声息地从隐秘之地探入，就像是进入一片海潮，里面是湿润的，却也带着温度，不像海里的水，怎么也没法给人带来温暖的感觉。菲利普听到了翔太郎压抑在胸膛内部的呼救，如同沉沦进流沙之前无力的哭嚎，很快这个人就会陷入泥泞之中了吧，无法张嘴，也就更无法叫喊了。

稍微喝进去一点血会怎么样呢？他会喊痛吗？将他带离月光所造就的这块遮羞布呢？那又会怎么样？他会从灵魂深处发出泣音吗？会瞪着一双湿润的眼睛望过来吗？  
把手指也放进去辗转碾磨吧，一定可以找到那块地方的吧，人类男性既耻于说出口又不得不细心保养的那个凸起的点。能不能更过分一点呢？假如一起躺在沙滩上做的话，沙子会被涨起来的潮水推挤着冲刷进去吧，在它们退去的时候却会狡猾地留在原地不动，推卸责任说是翔太郎的穴肉太过干涩了。然后跟随着交尾器的动作进进出出，磨蹭着入口边缘的皮肉，直把人折磨得哭出来。翔太郎现在不能说话，反而会哭得好听一些呢。  
没有办法再忍耐了，就这么做吧。如果是翔太郎的话，一定会全盘接受吧。  
你会同意的对吧？菲利普眨巴着一双过分无辜的眼睛。

他曾见过大型海洋生物捕食时的样子，总有食物是一无所知地被吞入大鱼腹中的。或许在接触到胃液之前它们仍然会一直活着，直到被消化的时候才猛然醒觉原来自己生来就是作为“食物”而存在的这件事。  
那么人类呢？人类会惊讶，还是会愤怒呢？  
翔太郎那起起伏伏的蝴蝶骨模糊了他的视线。他如同反被水手蛊惑的海妖那样俯下身去，亲吻在翔太郎的肩上、背上、骨头上，他索求着嘴唇与血管，着了迷一般地逼迫翔太郎转过头与他亲吻，用已经捂热的唇瓣在对方青色的血管上烙下烙印。  
种子被藏进人类身体的最深处，菲利普将交接器颤颤巍巍地回收起来，恍惚间觉得自己也成了一种植物，这根管道就是他输送生命的根茎。人类，海妖，植物，仅仅在这一刻他想将这三者划上等号。他与翔太郎的结合就变成了天经地义，而非不伦。  
“我可是海妖哦，翔太郎，你总是认错，到现在也不记得。”他嘟哝了一句，像是在撒娇。翔太郎迷迷瞪瞪地望着他，思绪已经完全转不过弯来了。“算了，下次可要记住啊。”  
最好是让他记得，让他永远不要再忘记。  
但是又不想让他记得，想让他永远回忆不起来。  
菲利普权衡着，最终还是选择让翔太郎忘记——总好过他的斑斑劣迹都被对方记住，他得承认他害怕被翔太郎讨厌。这就好似封堵在岸边的沙石，海水日夜冲刷上来，也只不过是让它们变得更加坚不可摧。只要他不断地、不断地修补那座大坝，添加更多的泥沙上去，翔太郎就永远都不会知道菲利普曾对他做过的事情。  
于是翔太郎在月光的包围圈里沉沉入睡，随着血液的流出，一段记忆也就此悄然逝去。

（完）  
2019.12.11-12.13

**Author's Note:**

> 魟鱼饲养温度  
> 23度C>魟说：印象中好像没冬天耶！  
> 24度C>魟说：好~好冷！  
> 25度C>魟说：有点冷！  
> 26度C>魟说：粉凉爽！  
> 27度C>魟说：粉舒适！（病菌说：赞成）  
> 28度C>魟说：刚刚好！  
> 29度C>魟说：有点热！  
> 30度C>魟说：你当我小孩子喔！粉热耶！  
> 31度C>魟说：麻烦搬台冷气来！  
> 32度C>魟说：你要清蒸还是....  
> 33度C>魟说。……………………..........^^  
> ↑以上截自百度百科2333  
> 假如菲利普是真的魔鬼鱼，被一下子泼热水“洗澡”想必是十分不爽的……于是这就是见面就干的科学原理（？）


End file.
